Trapped
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid head to Sunstone Island to see what's been causing recent rockslides. However, when Hiccup is injured while fending off Outcasts, it might be more than just rockslides they have to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new fanfiction! This was requested by Geust (Guest), and so it's mainly dedicated to said pardon and anyone else who wants to read it. It is Astrid's POV through the entire fic, just in case anyone was wondering. :) If you have any requests on fanfictions you would like me to write, please either PM me, or leave a review for your request. Thanks! So, new fanfiction! Yay! Enjoy! Takes place three days after "When Lightning Strikes." **

Well, for starters, I didn't believe in miracles.

Well, I mean, I didn't technically _believe _in them. I still hoped for them sometimes: like when I watched Hiccup fall into the flames of the Red Death, I hoped he would live, although it seemed impossible. When he was struck by lightning, I hoped he would live.

I believe in miracles, I guess. I just don't count on them.

I shuddered, remembering the time he was struck by lightning. It was only about three days ago he woke up from it. He didn't like to talk about it. No, actually, he _hated _to talk about it.

As far as everything went, Berk was a pretty horrid place to live. If you take out the dragons, that is. The dragons lighten the day, make it brighter, and NOT just because they breathe fire, either. _Other _reasons.

Well, I guess my day was brighter that morning _because_ the dragons breathed fire.

I saw what looked like a miniature nuclear explosion erupt from the academy. I steered Stormfly in that direction and landed.

I saw Hiccup and Toothless rush out, Hiccup yelling something about "people who never listen" and "dragons who are no better than their riders".

"Need a little help?" I asked him. He jumped.

"MORE than a little!" he shouted in reply, wincing as another explosion sounded off in the academy. He ran his hands through his hair. "Those people...can_not _even control their own dragons!"

"You can control them, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, _I _can control the _dragons_," said Hiccup, "but I _can't _control Snotlout, or the twins, twenty four hours a day!"

I laughed, despite the situation. Hiccup glared at me momentarily before turning back around and facing the academy.

"Oh," I said, finally realizing the silent question he was asking me. "Oh, you want _me _to control Snotlout and the twins."  
>"They don't listen to me," Hiccup shrugged. "I can get the dragons under control, but not them. I guess dragons have more respect for me than my own friends."<p>

Hiccup turned and raced into the academy, and I followed him. Snotlout and the twins were standing beside their dragons, who were firing at the same time, colliding their shots, creating huge explosions.

"Snotlout!" I shouted, approaching said pardon. "Would you CUT it out!?"

After much more far too elaborate to get into, I finally got Snotlout and the twins under control while Hiccup got the dragons back in their pins.

The ends of his hair were singed, but I ignored them as he approached me.

"Thanks, Astrid," he said, gasping to regain his breath. "See? I don't know why they respect you."  
>"They don't <em>respect <em>me, Hiccup," I said. "They're _terrified _of me."

"Yeah, that must be it," Hiccup agreed, still not sounding so sure if that were true or not. He ran his hands through his hair like he did when he had something on his mind.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

He dropped his hands to his side and turned to me, his expression saying, _I'll tell you later. _I decided not to push him, knowing he still wouldn't tell me either way.

Hiccup told the others to have the day off, since they totally wrecked the academy. Hiccup groaned as he turned on his heels (or..._heel_) and marched back into the academy. I followed him, not knowing what else to do, really. Toothless and Stormfly followed me.

"Seriously, though, Hiccup," I said. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing really," said Hiccup.

"Uh-huh," I said, crossing my arms. "And the truth?"

He sighed. "I just get frustrated," he said. "I mean...no one listens to me."

"Thank you," I said.

"Not _you_, Astrid," said Hiccup, turning to he and gesturing to me with one hand, the other hand picking up a dagger and tossing it to the side. "I mean...everyone _else _in the academy, besides maybe Fishlegs."

I nodded. I knew how it felt...no wait...actually, I didn't. No one dared not listen to me, really, besides maybe Snotlout, and the twins if Snotlout convinced them well enough. I had _no idea _what Hiccup as feeling.

He sighed again. "But that's not really it," he said.

"What is it, then?" I asked.

"Toothless and I were flying over Sunstone Island just two days ago," said Hiccup. "And...we saw these...I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter what we _saw_, since it was dark, but we heard rockslides."

"Rockslides?" I shook my head. "What do you mean, 'rockslides', Hiccup?"

"I mean...loud, cracking, deadly rockslides," said Hiccup. "I wanted to tell you guys all about it, but...now that I think about it...maybe it was better I just told you. Snotlout and the twins...I trust them, but I find it hard to really rely on them."

"I understand," I said. "So...when do we leave?"

He smiled at me. "THAT'S what I wanted to hear!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is my SECOND update on this story today. :) Hope those of you who have read some of it enjoy it so far. I try my best with fanfictions. TODAY is my One-Month anniversary for FanFiction. :) YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Happy **anniversary to me. Happy **anniversary to me! Happy **anniversary to Beyond. Happy **anniversary to meeeeeeeeeeeee! :) Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :) **********

After a few minutes of gathering supplies (fish, for dragon training in case we came across any, I grabbed my axe, Hiccup grabbed his dagger, some bandages, just in case, along with some other fist aid supplies Hiccup suggested we'd bring), we were ready to head off towards Sunstone Island.

Hiccup still looked uneasy, like he had the past three days. I dismissed it, knowing it was nothing, but really hoping it was nothing more than knowing. He had acted strange ever since the lighting incident.

"Okay, you ready to go?" he asked me. It sounded so much like something he would say, that I forgot about how scared and terrified I knew he was.

"Ready," I agreed.

He mounted Toothless, and I mounted Stormfly, and we took off, heading towards Sunstone.

It didn't take too long for us to get there. Actually, it seemed to only take ten minutes at the most. It was around noon; bright, and hot. It was humid, though, and sticky. There were clouds in the sky as well, casting slight shadow over the ground, but not enough to drown out the heat.

Sunstone came into view. Hiccup landed Toothless, and I landed Stormfly beside him, looking around.

"See those?" Hiccup asked me, pointing to a large pile of stone and rubble, sitting just below a cliff side. "They weren't there before. They're fresh. Rockslides have been happening here frequently." He pointed to another; and another; and another.

"Over there, too," I added, pointing to another large mass of stone and rock. Hiccup nodded.

"But why?" he said. "Rockslides like this don't just happen. Not unless there was some sort of thing pushing them. Or, maybe possibly, some earthquake, but Toothless and I have been here quite a bit since they began."

"And you told _no one_?" I asked, feeling a little hurt by the fact that he hadn't even thought to tell me where he was. I would wake up, and he wouldn't be there. When he did come back, I would ask where he was, and he would say "Exploring" and then jump into training.

"I thought it would be better that way," said Hiccup. "Temporarily, that is, until I knew for sure something was up. It just didn't seem exactly natural, you know? All these rockslides and stuff."

I nodded. It really _didn't _seem normal. I looked around again.

"Maybe we should circle the island," I suggested. "You know. Just to see what we can find. Maybe we'll find something useful."

"That'd be nice," said Hiccup. "Let's go."

We took to the sky and flew around Sunstone a few times, finding nothing of significance, until we came across some Gronckles.

Okay, _some _was an understatement. There were ten of them, and they were at each other's throats. Almost _literally_. They were fighting each other on the cliff sides, knocking down stones and rocks.

"That explains a few things," I heard Hiccup mutter. "Come on, we have to break up the fight!"

We steered our dragons downwards and told them to fire. Toothless shot out a few plasma blasts to show the Gronckles we meant business, and Stormfly did the same. The Gronckles scattered off in different directions.

We landed where the Gronckles used to be and dismounted.

"That was easy," said Hiccup.

"Too easy," I answered, relieved, actually, that it had been that easy. "What do you think they were fighting about?" I asked, just for the sake of asking.

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe a territorial thing," he offered. "Gronckles are very territorial dragons, after all."

"Yeah, that must be it," I replied.

"Come on," said Hiccup. "Let's see if there are any more Gronckle fights we need to break up."

We mounted our dragons, and they took to the sky. We patrolled Sunstone island for a few hours, finding Gronckles fighting, and occasional Nadders and Nightmares fighting as well. Every time we seemed to have cleared all the fights, there would be another one there waiting for us.

We were there for hours. It was almost dark, and we were still working. I was exhausted, and glancing at Hiccup, I knew he was the same.

"Shouldn't we head back to Berk?" I asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "I think we should try to get a few more fights at bay," he suggested, "and then head back to Berk."

We work together, clearing up three more fights before Hiccup suddenly looked down and gasped.

"What!?" I asked. "What is it!?"

He pointed and whispered, "Look."

And you better believe I _looked_. I looked down, and saw what I thought we might see.

An Outcast ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**My THIRD update today! YAY! Now, only one shout-out: **

**Guest: Aww, thank you! :) **

**And that's it! Enjoy chapter 3!**

"Outcasts," Hiccup breathed, and I nodded. He looked back down at the ship. It was dark, but the chief of the Outcasts was down there, and we saw him. "Alvin," Hiccup hissed through his teeth.

Alvin the Treacherous. Alvin. The. Treacherous. And we called him that for a reason. He told us before _that name was earned. _How, I didn't know, nor did I ever think much about it.

He was our enemy. A Treacherous enemy. And that was enough for us.

"What are they doing on Sunstone?" I asked Hiccup.

"Probably collecting stones for their catapults," Hiccup offered. "I mean...did you see the sizes of those boulders we passed? Perfect for catapulting against Berk and its dragon riders."

I nodded, the thought sending chills down my spine.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We can't leave them," said Hiccup, "it makes no sense to. Plus, there's only one ship. I think we could take them out, and then I'll talk to my Dad about this tomorrow. If the Outcasts are planning an attack on Berk, I think he should be the first one to know when we get back."

I nodded again. Why did I nod so much to what Hiccup said? Well, it was because he was _right_.

"They might have catapults," said Hiccup. "I'll go in first and draw their first line of fire. While they're reloading, you go in for the kill."

I nodded again again. Hiccup headed down with Toothless and commanded the dragon plasma blast. Toothless did so, right in front of Alvin as he was stepping off the ship.

"Hey, Alvin!" shouted Hiccup. "How's the weather down there!?"

Toothless spun back around and fired another plasma blast.

"That's right!" Hiccup almost screamed as Toothless fired a third plasma blast at the enemies. "Ninety percent chance of _lightning and death itself!_"

Toothless roared as if agreeing as he swooped right over the enemy ships, just trying to get them to fire.

I came so close to cheering it was almost terrifying. If I had cheered, I knew it would have sabotaged my sneak attack, but Hiccup was just so _good _at making Alvin do without thinking that _it _was almost terrifying.

"FIRE!" shouted Alvin. Just what we wanted him to do in the first place. See? I _told you _Hiccup was good at stuff like that!

"Oh no! Not the catapults!" shouted Hiccup. I knew he was faking it, but I didn't bring it up. "Oh no! We're doomed!"

I almost laughed at the tone he was using, but it died in my throat when I knew it was my turn. I flew down on Stormfly, closer to the ships than Hiccup would have wanted me to.

But then that's when I realized I had moved too soon. They still had two loaded catapults, ready to fire.

The first fire went to me. I spun Stormfly to avoid it, looking behind me to make sure it hadn't crashed into Hiccup. Luckily, Toothless dodged it with flying colors.

"I told you to wait!" said Hiccup as he flew beside me.

"I thought they had already fired everything!" I protested, defending myself.

He was about to say something else along the lines of _It's okay, but let's finish them off!_ when another rock shot out from one of the catapults. I was able to dodge it, but Hiccup...

Toothless didn't turn in time. He _spun_ around, just barely missing it. But Hiccup was thrown from the saddle, and he began falling towards the ground that lay below him.

"HICCUP!" I screamed. The Outcasts had reloaded and were firing again. Toothless was flying towards Hiccup, and I followed them. Toothless couldn't fly without Hiccup, and Hiccup was going to crash into the ground if someone didn't do something.

Stormfly avoided another stone tossed from the catapult, but it jarred us away from Hiccup and Toothless.

I watched as the two disappeared below the treetops, and could only hope they were both alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooookkkaay! My FORTH update on this story today! :) I have one shout-out to EVERYONE who reads: **

**HELLO! I am new here, and yes, I'm crazy, but I'm an author. So trust me maybe? :) If you have any requests, go ahead! I know there are people out there who read and don't review, favorite, or follow, and that's cool with me that you don't. Just reading it is enough for me. :D It makes me happy, even if I don't know who you are. :) Thank you all! Reviews DO make me happy, but don't fell like you're forced to. Although it would mean a lot to me. :) **

**Beyond is signing out! Enjoy the chapter, sorry in advance for the cliffhanger, and the shortness. **

The Outcasts only had so many things they could use as ammo.

As soon as I saw they were out of stones to hurdle at Stormfly and me, as they began bringing out their bola shooters, I steered Stormfly to the place Hiccup and Toothless had crashed. I looked down and saw a black figure in the forest.

_Toothless, _I thought wildly as I got Stormfly to land. I dismounted and ran over to the dragon. Toothless was standing over Hiccup, whimpering and licking him.

"Hiccup!" I shouted as I ran over and shook him. "Come on! Get up!"

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked up at me, not knowing I was there before, obviously, because he shouted something about burning hammers...? I didn't know.

He stood up shakily and brushed off his clothes. I looked him over as fast as I could. The trees must have broke their fall. I was glad, and at the same time, worried he had broken a bone or something.

But he looked at me, and then looked behind me.

"We should go," he said, gesturing with his head. I turned around and saw Outcasts approaching, swords drawn, ready for battle.

"We can't go aerial anymore," said Hiccup. "I'm sure they have bola launchers. We can't use the dragons anymore."

He drew his dagger, the blade glistening in the moonlight. I drew my axe, and we faced our attackers.

"DEATH OR GLORY!" shouted Hiccup.

And we charged.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my FIFTH update today on this story (sixth in general). Hope you are all enjoying this story so far! I won't be able to do much updating until tomorrow afternoon because we'll be away for a while, but I'll get back to updating ASAIC (As Soon As I Can). :) Enjoy chapter 5! I'll probably post Chapter 6 in maybe a half hour or so, too. :) Beyond is over and out!**

The fight was going great...until Hiccup was stabbed.

The last time Hiccup had uttered that battle cry was...oh, wait...right. Hiccup had _never _uttered that battle cry. It was a common cry for Vikings; although the three words "DEATH OR GLORY" didn't sit too well with me.

We parried with Outcasts, and out dragons helped us in any possible way they could have. Hiccup used his dagger only to fend off attackers, while I used the flat end of my axe on their heads to knock them unconscious.

I watched Hiccup constantly, worried he wouldn't be good with a weapon, but he actually surprised me. He was quicker on his feet (erm..._foot_) than the Outcasts, which gave him an advantage. Not only that, but he had Toothless at his side, also helping.

I had Stormfly by my side, helping me. I looked behind me at Hiccup again, just to see an Outcast knock the dagger out of his hand.

I almost called out, when Hiccup ducked and dodged out of the way, grabbing a random sword, and then throwing it at him. _Throwing it_.

While the Outcast knocked the sword Hiccup threw to the ground, Hiccup had time to recover his dagger, and then continue fighting.

I would have watched him, hadn't I been preoccupied with my own little problems.

Alvin the Treacherous went for Hiccup, like I knew he would. I raced over to Hiccup. Or...tried to, anyway. More Outcasts blocked my way, and they weren't so easy to get rid of, either. They were some of Alvin's best men; not just some loonies who didn't even know what the word "decapitated" meant.

I couldn't see Hiccup anymore. The other Outcasts were blocking the view. But I heard him and Alvin; a horrid sound of metal against metal, Outcast against Hooligan, Chief against Heir.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was something about Alvin offering Hiccup a place on Outcast Island. Alvin yelling shortly after confirmed my assumptions that Hiccup said "No", like he always did.

Once a Berkian, always a Berkian.

I felt so pleased with Hiccup at that time I almost forgot what I was doing. Most people would have just followed Alvin. But Hiccup? No. For one thing, he was stubborn. And for another thing, he was loyal. And for another thing, he was smart. He knew Alvin couldn't be trusted, and that anything Alvin promised to him would just be like a wall promising something.

I'm terrible at metaphors. Sorry.

I was gaining hope. Many of the Outcasts I had fought now lay unconscious on the place of our battle, the others looking about ready to throw in the towel.

But honestly, could you blame them? I mean...they were battling Toothless the Night Fury, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and Astrid Hofferson. How did they possibly think they stood a chance?

It was at that moment I heard Hiccup scream.

I had never really heard him scream before this. _Never_. Or, at least not the way he screamed at that moment.

It was full of pain and shock, but mostly pain. The scream turned into loud moans that pierced my ears more than the sounds of my axe parrying with the other soldiers.

I heard Toothless roar and lunge at someone. _Alvin_, I thought bitterly. _Hiccup! _

What happened to Hiccup!? What made him scream like that? I had to know. I just _had to know_.

I heard weak moanings, and Toothless jumped off Alvin reluctantly. Alvin stood up and recollected his sword and then came running at me.

_Wait_, I thought wildly, panic setting in, _if Alvin stopped going for Hiccup...? _

I screamed as I charged at Alvin. My axe hit his sword. I didn't care. I didn't care anymore. If Alvin had killed Hiccup...he _must have_. He _must have_.

Toothless and Stormfly attacked the other Outcasts coming at me. Alvin took me on, but then Toothless jumped in, pinning the Outcast chief to the ground. The Night Fury locked eyes on me. The emerald orbs were full of pain and longing.

I turned and looked where Toothless was looking, and screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! This is probably my last update for today (mu SIXTH update today on this particular story). We'll finish it tomorrow for sure, and then I can start on "Changes." :) Just so you know, "Changes" will be kind of an aftermath of HTTYD2, with Valka seeing Berk after twenty years of being away. Not only that, but it will be Snoggletog! :D I'm going to have fun writing that. It'll probably be like, a two or three shot, or maybe up to six chapters? I don't know for certain. So, be looking out for that one! :) Enjoy chapter 6! **

I was Astrid Hofferson. I had seen some horrible things in my life. But this...? This was just beyond "horrible." Hiccup was lying on the ground, clutching a stab wound on his stomach.

I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth. "Oh man..." I whispered.

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup groaned, hissing through his teeth. "I thought it was bad."

I knelt down to try to keep him quiet and calm, but how could I do that when I was panicking myself?

"You're going to be alright," I promised. I had to stop the bleeding, I knew that much. But Stormfly was busy with Outcasts, and Toothless was as well. I wouldn't be able to get the medical supplies from their saddlebags without drawing attention to myself and Hiccup.

Hiccup hissed through clenched teeth and nodded at me, his eyes squeezing shut. I needed to do something. I just _needed _to.

"Wait here," I told him, standing. _Like he has the choice_, said a part of my mind, but I dismissed it. "I'll...I'll be right back."

He nodded again, trying to even out his breathing while I ran wildly towards Toothless and Stormfly. At that moment, I didn't care that it would draw attention to us. If I didn't get the supplies, Hiccup would die.

Toothless was closer, so I went for him first.

He was also occupied by Outcast soldiers, but I couldn't think about that. Not when Hiccup so desperately needed me.

I grabbed Toothless' saddlebag, took my axe, and cut it away from the dragon's saddle. Toothless continued fighting as if it had never happened, and I took the saddlebag and raced back over to Hiccup as fast as my legs could carry me.

I knelt down again by his side and opened the satchel, digging through it madly. It didn't help that Hiccup kept moaning in pain.

"Hang on, hang on," I begged, my mind racing at a hundred miles an hour. Suddenly the battle around me didn't matter anymore. I was only focused on keeping Hiccup alive. I found some gauze, and didn't hesitate on wrapping Hiccup's wound with it. He cried out in pain, but it was drowned out by the sounds of the war raging around us, so chances were, none of the Outcasts heard it.

"We have to get out of here," I said. Hiccup nodded painfully. "You'll die if we don't."

"Just the warm and fuzzy feeling I was looking for," Hiccup mumbled.

"Don't even try to talk," I told him, my voice harsher than I wanted it to be.

I looked around for something to use to hide from the Outcasts. I saw something; a cave.

I was glad. If I could get Hiccup there, Toothless and Stormfly wouldn't have had much of a problem taking down the remaining Outcasts. But I had to get Hiccup _in there _first.

"We need to get to that cave," I said. "It'll hurt, but we have to. Okay?"  
>Hiccup managed to nod and stifle a scream as I pulled one of his arms over my shoulder and gripped him around the waist, pulling him into a standing position. He was leaning entirely on me. If I hadn't helped him, there would have been no way he could have even stood for even a few minutes.<p>

We turn and race as fast as we could towards the cave. I was partially carrying Hiccup, partially dragging him. I wished I could have moved slower, but I couldn't have. I couldn't risk the Outcasts seeing us.

The Outcasts looked like they were retreating. The dragons turned and bounded in our direction, followed by two Outcast soldiers.

_Come on_, I said to myself. _Come on come on come on come on come on don't catch us don't catch us don't... _

Hiccup and I walk/limp/carry/drag (whatever you want to call it) into the cave. I laid him back down and raced towards the mouth of it. I looked above; rocks were falling. Another rockslide.

"Toothless! Stormfly! HURRY!" I shouted. The dragons picked up speed. Rocks began to fall, and I was forced to step away from the mouth of the cave. I was afraid the dragons wouldn't make it, when Toothless and Stormfly barreled through just in time.

Rocks fell in front of the exit and entrance. It went dark. I couldn't see in front of me. I wasn't unconscious, but it was just as well. I couldn't see anything at all. I couldn't even see my hand when I held it up to my face.

We were trapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**So...this is my FIRST update today. With luck, I'll be able to post the rest of the chapters in the next few hours. We're going to a friends' house later, so I don't know how it'll work out...but hey! Forget about that! New chapter! YAY! :D Shout-outs: **

**sakiko of soleana: Yeah, I'm awful at summaries. :) I'm glad you like the story so far! Yeah, I like writing things in Astrid's point of view sometimes. I think she needs more credit than some people give her, if you know what I mean. :) **

**QueenAurora: I have considered the idea before you asked it. :) Wait until future fanfics! :D Glad you like the story! :D **

**Chapter 7! Here ya go! Free virtual candy of your choice! **

I stumbled around for a moment in the darkness before finding the place when I had laid Hiccup. I knelt by his side, still not seeing where I was, but knowing he was there a) because I have a good memory and b) because he kept moaning.

I was just about to make a fire when Stormfly and Toothless beat me to it. They both fired on the ground, creating a small flame that acted like a campfire.

"Thanks, Stormfly, thanks, Toothless," I said, but my mind quickly races back to Hiccup. The gauze I had previously wrapped was already bloodstained.

I still needed to clean it, or else it risked getting infected, and I couldn't risk _that_, I knew that much.

"Whah...?" Hiccup mumbled, scant of breath. "Where are..._oh_."

He put his hands over his wound, grimacing. I raised my own hands to gently pry away Hiccup's so I could get a better look at it.

"Is it bad?" asked Hiccup.

I couldn't lie to him. If I did, he would know I was doing it right away. So, I sighed and nodded solemnly. Hiccup sighed as well.

I grabbed Stormfly's saddlebag, having left Toothless' behind, and dumped the contents onto the floor beside me. I grabbed a jar of Night Fury saliva (courtesy of Toothless) and opened it.

Somehow or another, Hiccup had learned that Night Fury saliva has surprisingly astounding healing properties. Which relieved me, since it was rather easy to come by since Toothless was always with Hiccup and Hiccup was normally the one to keep getting hurt.

I poured some of it over Hiccup's wound. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. As soon as that was done, I wrapped more gauze around his stomach. One layer...two layers...three layers...four...five...six...until I had wrapped it eight times.

"There," I said. "That should stop most the bleeding."

I was panicking, but I couldn't show that to Hiccup, or else it would make him panicky. And I didn't want _that_ to happen.

"So...the Outcasts," said Hiccup. "What happened to them?"

I wondered what had happened to those two soldiers who were coming at us before the rockslide, but I didn't really wonder too much. Obviously, after seeing the rockslide, they probably went back to the ship and sailed back to Outcast Island.

"They retreated," I said. "We made them run."

"Good," said Hiccup. "Very very good."

Toothless sauntered over and curled up around Hiccup. I smiled at the two of them, and then felt Stormfly nudge me from behind. Stormfly curled up around me, and I leaned back against her.

Hiccup sat up slightly and leaned up against Toothless before I could help him do so. I fell back against Stormfly again, enjoying the dragon's reassuring touch.

"When do we head back to Berk?" asked Hiccup, breaking the peaceful silence.

"If the dragons can dig their way out of here," I said, "then I think by tomorrow. Right now, though, I would like you to rest."

"Way ahead of you," said Hiccup. He closed his eyes, and was asleep before I could even ask what exactly he meant.

I looked to Stormfly and then looked back to the rockslide blocking our way out. I stood up and walked over, Stormfly following me.

"We could at least get a start on it," I offered. Stormfly and I began digging through the stones and rubble. After about ten minutes, we made little process. I knew we needed Toothless _and _Stormfly to work together if we were going to get out.

So, for the time being, I walked back over to Hiccup and sat down in front of him. I was worried for his sake. If it didn't stop bleeding, it could have been fatal, and even if it did stop bleeding, if it got infected, it could also be fatal.

I couldn't think about it anymore. Stormfly laid down behind me, and I leaned against the dragon.

Sleep didn't come easily.


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY! My SECOND update today! Enjoy! **

Lightning crashed outside, thunder following the action. I jolted forward suddenly, the thrashing storm waking me up. I glanced over to the side, seeing Toothless laying down, his wings draped over who I knew was Hiccup.

Made sense, actually. Toothless was probably trying to protect his rider. That, or Hiccup was hiding.

Neither one of them liked thunderstorms.

Snow? Sure. Rain? Definitely. Heavy winds? Bring it. Thunder and lightning? Forget it.

I was sure it had something to do with what happened the other day on Berk, with Hiccup and the lightning that had almost taken his life. Toothless had been the one to save him. It was obvious why Toothless hated lightning, and it was just as obvious why Hiccup did as well.

I look behind me and lean against Stormfly again, but I couldn't sleep through lightning storms for the same reason Hiccup and Toothless despised them. Fear. Worry. And I got nightmares.

I guess it was more of the nightmare that woke me up more than the thunder and lightning had. It wasn't a nightmare, though. It was a _flashback_.

A flashback of just a few days ago, when Hiccup was reassuring me everything would be fine, and I believed him. The flashback of when the lightning hit the trident he was holding. The flashback of the time I spent waiting for him to wake up.

It was almost as scary as the Red Death.

I quickly tried to think of something else; _anything _else, but my mind kept drifting back towards the most terrifying moments of my life. When the avalanche had got Hiccup and me trapped, for a few minutes I was afraid he had died. Until I heard his voice.

When Hiccup gave himself up to the Outcasts before. I was worried. And then when he was struck by lightning, I was absolutely terrified.

I tried to fall asleep again, but found that I couldn't. So instead, I moved over to Toothless and gently touched the dragon. Toothless opened his eyes and looked at me, and then lifted his wing, revealing Hiccup, curled up on his side, his hands clutching his stomach.

I couldn't blame him. He was probably in a ton of pain at that moment, I was absolutely sure of it. I gently set him upright and pried his hands away from the injury. A crash of lightning caused Hiccup's eyes to jolt open, and he nearly screamed.

"Whoa!" I said. "Easy!"

"What...?" Hiccup looked around, and I could tell he was still dazed from the battle against the Outcasts. He sighed. "A storm?" he said, sounding annoyed and agitated both at the same time. "Really?"

I nodded.

"I hate storms," he mumbled under his breath.

"Me too," I replied. Toothless cooed in agreement.

Hiccup's bandages weren't bloodstained, which was a relief to me. It meant the wound had stopped bleeding. Hiccup eyed my expression and looked down at the bandages wrapped around his middle.

"Thanks," said Hiccup. "You know, for what you did back there. You saved my life."

"Ah," I said casually, "I was just returning the favor. You saved my life a couple times in the past, too, am I right?"

He smiled back at me, and I grinned. He at least seemed aware enough to carry on a conversation.

I hoped we could get back to Berk soon. I didn't know how bad his injury was fully, and if the blade had been poisoned, as were many Outcast weapons, it wasn't going to be good.

Not at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY! Sooooo...this is my FIRST update today. We should be finishing this story and starting a new one today, too, actually. Only two more chapters to go after this one! :) Where EVERYTHING gets resolved. Actually...not everything. (hehehehehehehehehehe) I am thinking about writing a sequel. What do you think? Give me an honest opinion. :) So, anyways...Shout-outs!: **

**AnimeAngel: Yeah! I cannot WAIT for seasons three and four. (SPOILER for the Season Finale ahead) I'm hoping to see what Berk is like now with the Outcasts as their allies. I wonder how long that will last. :) Yay! You like the candy! :) Yeah, busy life. Very busy life. :) Glad you like the story! **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Hahaha! YEAH! Get out of there! HURRY! Get back to BEEEEERRRRRRKKKKKK! :) **

**ScarletNightFury: Oh THAT would be _unfortunate_. (hehehehehe) *evil smile* *rubs hands together* :) You'll just have to wait and see! :) I'm not saying YES, it is poisoned, but I'm not saying NO it's not poisoned. So...my strange behavior has NOTHING to do with ANYTHING! :) **

**If you want me to write a sequel for this, please let me know! I'll probably do it, just because, you know? I don't know...what do you think? **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 9, and free virtual bottle of your favorite soda! :) **

"How long do you think it'll take?"

I sat in front of Hiccup, propping him up while wrapping new bandages around his stomach. I just wanted to change them, just in case. Plus, I wanted to get a look at the wound.

"Not too long," I promised.

We watched Toothless and Stormfly dig at the stones blocking the way out. They'd been doing it for roughly ten minutes. I knew they were making process; getting closer, but at the same time, there was still a long way to go.

"That's good," said Hiccup, wincing as I tied the bandage in place. "I can't wait to get home." He stopped. "But could you imagine what my father would say? 'Hiccup you've been gone forever!'" Hiccup broke into his best "Stoick the Vast" impersonation. "'You can't stand still for more than ten minutes without nearly killin' yerself!?'"

"'Aww, sorry Dad,'" I broke out into a Hiccup impression, making my voice sound higher than usual. "'I can't do that, I just have to go off and be a moron.'"

"First of all...I don't sound like that!" Hiccup protested, half-laughing. "_Who_ is this character? And second...I wouldn't say that, either!"

"Oh, you wouldn't, would you?" I asked. "I'll take that as a challenge!"

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Okay, I won't," I said quickly. I knew he appreciated it when someone listened to him, especially after the twins and Snotlout never did, so I was set on actually paying attention.

"Thanks," said Hiccup.

It was at that exact moment that Toothless roared in our direction. I turned to the dragon, seeing a gaping hole in the rockslide that had boxed us in. Rain was beating hard outside, but I was relieved there wasn't anymore thunder or lightning.

"We can leave now, Hiccup!" I said, pointing eagerly at the hole.

"We can!?" asked Hiccup happily, looking over to where I was pointing. "Yeah! We can!" He tried to get up, but failed. I gently pulled one of his arms over my shoulder and gripped around his waist with the other one. As smoothly as I could, I pulled him into a standing position.

Toothless moved over instantly, and I helped Hiccup get on him and then jumped on behind Hiccup to help keep him in the saddle. I wrapped my arms around his waist and whistled to Stormfly.

"Are you sure you can control the tailfin?" I asked. "If you don't think you can, I mean...I could."

"No, I can manage," said Hiccup. "You've done your part. Now it's time for me to do something to help out."

Toothless walked out of the hole and into the rain, Stormfly following him. I was instantly freezing, the cold rainwater and fast, heavy wing not helping.

"Whoa," Hiccup breathed. "And I thought _Berk _had bad weather conditions."

"It does," I said. "This one just has _worse_ weather conditions."

"I thought Sunstone Island was known for its beaches!" Hiccup complained. "And _why _in the world is the island called Sunstone. anyway? I mean...I get the _stone _part alright, but the sun? Nope." He shook his head.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go home."

I tighten my grip as Toothless and Stormfly launch themselves into the sky, heading towards Berk. I was EXTREMELY glad that there was no thunder; no lightning. I would have wished there was no _rain _or _wind_, but I could handle those two things.

"Shouldn't take us too long," said Hiccup. "Maybe ten, twenty minutes, maybe, depending on how much we need to slow down in order to get safely through this storm."

I wished Berk would come up sooner than later, but I knew it wasn't possible. We had to just trust the dragons knew where they were going, because we sure couldn't see anything between the heavy storm clouds and pouring rain.


	10. Chapter 10

**'ello my peoples! :) Chapter ten! Yay! Second to last chapter...my SECOND update today! Should be finishing this story soon (like, maybe in a few hours). Enjoy! Now, some shout-outs:**

**amillipede: Yep! I love it when Hiccup impersonates Stoick. He's so funny! :) **

**QueenAurora: No, probably not...but it's not like they really had the choice. :) Or else, nope, they wouldn't have gone out. :) **

**IMPORTANT QUESTION TO EVERYONE WHO READS: Do you think I should do a sequel to this story? I have a GREAT idea for one (or...at least I THINK it's a great idea. I won't know until I start posting it, if I post it). Do you guys want a sequel, or should I just leave it be? I kinda want to do a sequel, but I want to know what you guys want! :) Anyway, please tell me. I'm rambling. :) Enjoy chapter 10!**

Berk was on the horizon...and so was the sun.

I had lost track of how long we spent in the cave. I still didn't know exactly how long we were trapped on Sunstone, but at that point, I didn't even really care. We were almost there. So close.

Hiccup's eyes were sliding shut. I shook him awake again, and he lifted his head and looked out into the summit.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't realize we were so close to home."

"Yeah," I said. "Let's get you home and patched up."

"You already did that, milady," said Hiccup.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean," I said.

I made certain Toothless landed as close to the Haddock residence that he possibly could. Once his legs hit the ground, I helped Hiccup out of the saddle, supporting his weight entirely. He was still woozy from pain and blood loss.

Stormfly landed beside Toothless a moment later, but I dismissed it. I helped Hiccup to the door and then banged my fist on it a few times.

"Stoick!" I shouted, pounding on the door. "Stoick!"

The door opened, and Stoick stood at the door, looking at me. But then his gaze shifted to Hiccup, and he gasped.

"Hiccup!" he shouted, racing forward and scooping Hiccup into his arms. "What happened!?" he asked me.

"The Outcasts happened!" I replied.

"Go get Gothi, now," said Stoick. Although I felt hurt a little for him ordering me around like that, I also dismissed it. He was freaking out, not even knowing what happened. "The Outcasts happened" could mean just about anything. Nothing good, though, I knew from experience.

I turned and bolted, the door shutting behind me. I mounted Stormfly, and we took off towards Gothi's hut.

...

An hour later, Stoick and I were sitting in the living room to the Haddock house, waiting for news on Hiccup. While she was checking his injury, I told Stoick everything that happened, from the fights we stopped on Sunstone, to the battle with the Outcasts.

When I finished with telling him how we came back to Berk, he shook his head.

"If I see another Outcast within eye view," he said, "I would probably kill him. No questions asked. If it were Alvin, I would enjoy it."

"I can't say I don't agree with you," I said. "It really freaked me out."

"Sorry if I snapped at you earlier," said Stoick.

"You know what?" I said. "Don't apologize. If I were in your place, I would have done the same thing. Only I probably would have added something like 'Or else I will kill you!'"

We sat in silence. Eerie silence. Almost painful silence. Until we heard the door to Hiccup's room open, and then footsteps descend the stairwell.

Gothi appeared, carrying her staff. She looked to Stoick and me and waved her hand, which really could have meant anything, from "It'll be fine" to "Who stole my chocolate bar?"

"I...I don't understand," said Stoick.

Gothi frowned, scattered some sand on the floor, and started writing in it.

"I'll go get Fishlegs," I offered as I turned and ran out the door. Fishlegs, one of the few people in Berk who could actually understand Gothi's writing. I found him with Meatlung, giving the dragon a basket of fish.

"Hey, Astrid!" Fishlegs greeted as I approached. "I was wondering where you were. We were looking for you earlier...we figured you'd be out flying with Hiccup."

"I _was _out flying with Hiccup." I shook my head. "And that's just the thing."

I grabbed his arm and yanked him on Stormfly before he could ask what was wrong. I nudged the dragon, she she took to the air.

"Wait...WHAT!?" shouted Fishlegs. "Where are we going!?"  
>"I'll tell you later," I said. "I really don't want to talk about it a second time."<p>

Telling Stoick had been bad enough. I didn't want to go through it a second time, especially since I would probably have to tell Snotlout and the twins, too. Besides, Fishlegs would learn eventually.

"Well, you pulled me on your dragon without even thinking to tell me," said Fishlegs. "I think I deserve an explanation."

I sighed. I could at least tell him the major part of it. "Hiccup was stabbed."

"STABBED!?" Just the reaction I was expecting with Fishlegs. "BY WHOM!?"

"Alvin," I replied.

"Is he alright?" asked Fishlegs.

"That's what I need you for," I said. "Gothi wrote out his condition...we needed you to translate it."

"Okay, well...I will do it!" said Fishlegs.

I smiled. Out of everyone in the academy besides myself, Fishlegs respected Hiccup, and also worried about him greatly when situations such as this came up.

We landed in front of the Haddock house and dismounted. I walked in without bothering to knock.

"I got him!" I shouted, tugging Fishlegs in behind me.

"Okay, good," said Stoick. He stepped away and allowed Fishlegs to read what Gothi wrote.

"She says it could be a lot worse," said Fishlegs. "The Outcast blade wasn't poisoned, and it's not bleeding anymore, either. Give or take a few months, and it should be fine."

I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Toothless came up behind me and bumped into my side. I patted the dragon's head.

"Don't worry," I said. "You know Hiccup. Stubborn as anyone. Actually..._more _stubborn than anyone. He wouldn't go dying on you."

Toothless cooed, and I could tell he was still worried, but I had done all I could to comfort the dragon.

Now, we just had to wait.

And I would have a little talk with Snotlout and the twins about listening to Hiccup after he got back to training them.

Maybe more than a little talk, actually. Maybe more of a _lecture_.


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! LAST CHAPTER! My THIRD update on this story today! :) Hope you all like it! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! THIS FANFICTION IS GETTING A SEQUEL! HOORAY! :) It will be titled "Insidious" (which means proceeding in a gradual, subtle way, but with harmful effects. Just learned what it meant and I couldn't wait to use it. I'm like that. I learn a new word and I just gotta use it), and it should start going up probably any time now. I don't know. I'm a fast author, as most of you have already figured out. :) Queen Cliffy is signing out! :) (Beyond is signing out. Whatever you chose). Enjoy the last chapter!**

"What was it like to be _stabbed_?"

I fought the urge to judo flip Snotlout when he brought the question up for the utmost time in the past few weeks since the incident with the Outcasts. Actually, I probably would have judo flipped him right there, hadn't Hiccup pushed me back down after I stood up to do so.

"I told you, Snotlout," said Hiccup. "I would rather not talk about it."

"How about later?" asked Snotlout.

"Yeeeeah. How about..._never_?" said Hiccup, turning his palms up. I could tell it was more of a statement than a question.

"Seriously, though, Hiccup!" shouted Tuffnut. "Did it hurt!?"

Hiccup pushed me down again as I fought to attack the Thorston twin.

"Guys!" I shouted since Hiccup wouldn't let me physically hurt them. "Would you stop talking about it! It was scary! And he's still recovering from it!"

Hiccup shot me a look that I instantly read as _Thank you, Astrid. _I shot back a look that said _Any time_.

We were sitting at one of the tables in the Great Hall. It had been about four weeks since the accident with the Outcasts. Gothi checked on Hiccup regularly, giving positive results each time, much to our relief. I was sitting beside Hiccup, who was sitting beside Fishlegs. Across from us sat Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Ruffnut, in that order.

"Besides," said Hiccup, pointing his charcoal pencil at Tuffnut, "I really think I've answered that question enough."

"Answer it again!" said Tuffnut.

I threw my spoon at him.

"Was that necessary?" asked Hiccup, although I could tell he was holding back laughter as Tuffnut shouted "OOOH! I'm HURT! I am VERY MUCH HURT!"

"Yes," I replied. I looked over at what he was doodling. "Whatcha working on?" I asked.

"Oh, just...it's nothing, really," said Hiccup.

"No, what is it?" I pressed.

"Just some different techniques for breaking up dragon fights," said Hiccup.

I frowned, and then laughed half-way, shaking my head. "You don't give up, do you?" I asked.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock," said Hiccup. "What do you expect, Astrid?"

"I expect you not to do anything until you've completely healed," I said.

"Oh, I won't," said Hiccup. "Toothless wouldn't let me."

I smiled at him and paused before speaking. "You've already considered it, haven't you?" I smirked.

"W-what?" said Hiccup, suddenly turning in my direction. "W-why would-would you think _that?_"

"Because I know _you_, Hiccup!" I said.

"Again, Astrid," said Hiccup. "What do you expect?"

_**THE END**_


End file.
